Ichigo and the Reapers
by S.I.N Fan Girl
Summary: Ichigo is sent to collect a soul but there are 2 other two reapers who have the same job to do and they won't stop arguing!Ichigo's got his hands full


"Ichigo I need you to go reap a soul of someone" Rukia said as she exited Ichigo's closet. "Aw, come on! I have homework to do Rukia" Rukia gave him her death stare "Fine I'll go. Can I have the coordinates?" Rukia tossed him a paper "Get going, from what I hear..." she got serious "Some others are after him"

Ichigo nodded getting serious as well "I got it. KON!" the stuff bear came out from the under the bed "What now?" Ichigo picked him up and changed into his soul reaper form. "Good luck" Ichigo nodded and left through his window. He flew on the tops of houses "Okay so where am I going?" he looked at the coordinates

"What?" he stopped on a roof to re-read the coordinates. "A high school kid? He died by eating food? This can't be right" he looked around then back to the paper "but…Rukia's not one to lie about this stuff…Guess I have no choice…Let's see…Fumizuki Academy? He died at his school?" Ichigo sighed.

After awhile, he finally made it to the school. "So where is he?"

"Move it kid, I have work to do" someone said shoving him aside. "HEY!" Ichigo froze when he saw the hooded figure holding his sythe. The figure turned to him and Ichigo realized that this was death the reaper. "What do you want?"

Ichigo swallowed. Sure he was a soul reaper but this was a different kind of reaper "I…I came to"

"Let me guess get the soul of Akihisa?" a Jamaican voice said from behind them. Ichigo turned around to see another reaper though this one had a skull face. He shivered.

"What are you doing here Grim? I have this one"

"I don't think so Death! I have to reap this guy. You know how hard it is to get away from my brats?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have made that deal. You always were the weak one in school"

"Shut up! At least I don't live with my mother!"

"HEY! IT'S UNTIL I GET BACK ON MY FEET!"

"Sure it is"

Ichigo growled "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" the two reapers got quiet

"And just who are you kid?" Grim asked studying him. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper"

Grim and Death broke out in laughter and Ichigo blushed "What's so funny!"

"A substitute reaper? How pathetic" Death said bending over laughing. "YEAH? SO WHAT! I'M THE STRONGEST REAPER!"

"I don't think so" Grim said wiping his tears, though he couldn't cry. Ichigo yelled "I'LL SHOW YOU BOTH! BANKAI!" a strong gust of wind blew past them when it died down. Ichigo stood there with his torn cape and black sword.

The reapers laughed more. "Why is you sword black and skinny?" Grim said taking it away from Ichigo. "It's my zanpakto"

Death floated over to them "What a weird name...Listen kid. You leave this boy's soul to us professionals. We've been at it longer than you've been alive" Death said heading towards the school.

Grim handed Ichigo back his sword "Maybe one day you'll be a real reaper" he then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ichigo realized that these guys were probably the ones Rukia had warned him about. He quickly ran into the school to find the boy.

He went all the way to the roof and saw the boy laying on his back with a lunchbox by his side. A girl with long pink hair was laughing at him. "So dying is funny huh?" Ichigo asked her getting angry.

The girl stopped laughing and sighed "Aki-kun you're going to have to wake up soon. If you eat too much you'll get fat. Don't worry I'll be back in a minute with a drink to help the food go down" she left. Ichigo sighed and knelt by the kid. Why hadn't those other reapers got here yet?

The boy groaned and sat up. Ichigo blinked in surprise. The kid looked at Ichigo and screamed. Ichigo jumped up "WHO ARE YOU!" he yelled. Ichigo held out his hands in defense position "I'm Ichigo, a soul reaper and I came to reap your soul cause…you died…"

The boy laughed "That's what the other two said!"

"Other two?... Oh yeah" he said remembering the other two reapers. The boy smiled sheepishly. "They were surprised that I died by food but then they tasted my friend's cooking and they told me if they had been alive they would have died as well" the boys looked at the lunchbox

"Care to try?" Ichigo shook his head. Grim and Death were both dead and had no human body so it was easy to eat poisinous food but he was still a human. It would definitely kill him.

"Well… be more careful next time kid" the boy nodded "I got it Ichigo" Ichigo just nodded and jumped off the roof. "So you found out huh?" Ichigo blinked to see Grim and Death standing there smiling at him. At least Grim was.

"Yeah, a crazy way of dying huh?" Grim shrugged "I've seen crazier ones" Death nodded "For once I agree with him" Ichigo blushed "Listen um…what's it like being a reaper?... I mean I'm a substitute soul reaper…not a full reaper"

"You just purify the souls right?" Death asked and Ichigo nodded "And all we do is send the souls to the underworld" Ichigo lost his blush and frowned "You kill them?"

"How can you kill someone who is already dead? No we just reap their souls and send them away" Grim said calmly

"But how about the good ones?"

Death walked over to a young girl reading. "Watch this kid" he touched her shoulder and she fell over dead. Ichigo then saw the spirit of her appear next to Death. She looked horrified as she stared at Death.

Death picked up his scythe and slashed her through her chest and she disappeared. "A soul is just a soul…good or bad"

Ichigo clinched his fist "You killed a girl to prove a point?" he growled angrily. Grim shook his head "The girl was going to die by a serial killer later today. He just quickened her death. Wouldn't you rather die by death peacefully, sort of, than by bleeding to death by a knife?" Ichigo lost his anger

"I see your point" Death walked over to them as a school teacher ran to the fallen girl. "let's get going" Death said and the three left the school yard. The stopped outside the city limits.

"Well another job done" Death said stretching. Grim rolled his eyes "As if, I still have a tea party to go to"

"Billy has you on tea duty huh?" Grim sighed "You don't know the half it" Ichigo titled his head "Excuse me Grim but who's Billy?"

Grim frowned "A couple of months ago I made a bet with two kids and I lost and since I lost I had to become their slave for eternity"

Ichigo grimaced "Sucks"

"Tell me about it, that's why I came into the picture. Babysitter Grim over here" Death said pointing to Grim "was too busy with the two brats so the academy hired me to take his place" Ichigo nodded "Well that makes sense"

"I got to go. Nice meeting you Ichigo. Maybe next time we see each other you'll be a real reaper" he dissapered in a bolt of lighting.

"Show off" Death said walking away. Ichigo felt a little sad to see these reapers leave so soon. "Take care Death!" Death stopped walking and turned to him

"You too kid!" he then walked until he disappeared, like a ghost. Ichigo sighed and ran back home. "So how was it?" Rukia asked as Ichigo entered his room

"Good"

"Did you reap the soul?"

"Nope, turns out he was just unconscious. The soul society messed up" Rukia sighed "Dammit" she got her phone "Now I have to tell them stuff" she entered his closet and slammed the door. Ichigo collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes

"So is she your girlfriend?" Ichigo sat up to see Grim and Death standing at the foot of his bed "No, she's another soul reaper"

"I see…Care to hang out with us? Billy wants a lot of people for his tea party" Grim asked kindly. Ichigo looked at his closet as Rukia's yelling voice sounded. "She sounds mad" Death said as banging was heard.

Ichigo nodded "yeah she is going to be mad when she's done" Grim smiled "So I'm guessing you want in?"

"Sure" and with that the 3 reapers left the room.


End file.
